The Desert's Legend
Availability After the return from Wyrmskeep. You also need all three godstones: * Godstone of Love (reward from For Love the Bell Tolls) * Godstone of Souls (reward from The Silent Soul) * Godstone of Wisdom (reward from Emotions) You must have recruited Glenys Quest Details On the second floor of the Café Moondust pub in Balterrosa, you will find a Bossy Man with a red speech balloon over his head. Approach him, and he'll instruct you to go to the great tower in the desert. If you offer up the three godstones there, you may learn a truth hidden for a millennium. So, are you game, or do you hate history class? Right. The Bossy Man tells you to "go east of where the spear leads." He also offers a warning about phantoms - don't take your eyes from them! Finally, after acknowledging he knows who Rush is, he concludes cryptically, "What was begun long ago must be brought to completion. That is all you need to know." After accepting this quest, you will find yourself initially in the Searing Cove of The Great Sand Sea. Go to the Searing Cauldron and move south towards the bottom right of the map between the two rock pillars by the diving point at marker D-5 (this is in the grid U-7 on the Searing Cauldron map). There will be a brief cutscene and you are then beamed to the Flaumello Tower. Inside the tower head for the south dead end of the Main Tower in the Tier of Value. The fastest way is as follows (if you get lost, check the complete Flaumello Tower map with teleporters): #Tier of Doubt - mid transporter to the Mid Tower - up the stairs at the west side to Tier of Pride #Tier of Pride - Mid Tower - go around the east side and up the east stairs in the center to Tier of Value Note: There's a Ninja Katana +3 in the Mid Tower on the Tier of Pride that you might want to consider detouring to pick up. #Tier of Value - Main Tower - main tower transporter (the one you directly face once transported)) to the Main Tower in the Tier of Value - one of the center transporters. Once you have reached the Main Tower in the Tier of Value, any of the three transporters at F-8, D-10, or H-10 will transport you across a chasm to the central corridor at F-10. From here, head south to the dead end at F-17. You will find three Candelabrums at the dead end. Examine each and then choose to place one of the godstones into each one and a column of light apears in front of them. Step into it to enter a boss fight with Mantroskylo. You will return to Balterossa for your rewards after defeating it. By the way, about that "truth hidden for a millenium?" You might want to check out the transcriptions of the various Large Steles scattered around the tower to better appreciate what follows. After you defeat the Mantroskylo, a cutscene begins. Rush stands in front of a multi-colored ball of light, who tells him: "In a thousand years, my flesh has rotted, my memory faded, my heart has become as hard as stone. Yet a piece of him remembers me still. These stones stand as proof of that. And with that simple knowledge, I remember the feel of him. Warm like morning sun against bare skin...Having felt that once more, I can rest forever... Yes...As my soul disappers, the curtain can finally fall on the Kingdom of Glenys. I no longer know the words to thank someone, yet thanks I extend. To you, who taught me that within him, a part of me still lives... Waa...grrr.........." Upon your return to the Café Moondust, the Bossy man informs you that you vanquished the Queen of Glenys' cursed body, but saved her soul. The Imperator will be very pleased. Reward * Claws' Grasp formation modifier * Intermediate Customization * access to the Flaumello Tower Dialogues Gossip Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "Some guy is looking for these three stones that're really important to the desert. Historically significant, or something. ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "Rocks, pfft. I'm looking for three wonderful men! That's something that would be really important to the entire world... or at least the me-part of it." Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "Some guy is looking for these three stones that're really important to the desert. Historically significant, or something. ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "Yanno, I was searching for three sweeties myself! What're the chances, eh? Gahahahaha!" Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "There's a man looking for three very important stones in the desert. Apparently they're very historically significant. That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "There are many secrets hidden within the desert wastes. Beloved daughter, study up on the rich history just outside your door!" : Bartender's Daughter: "O-okay..." Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: Some guy is looking for these three stones that're really important to the desert. Historically significant, or something. That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "Ah, maybe I can help out. I've tossed around plenty of rocks." : Gossipy Girl: Not the ones here, special ones!" Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "Some guy is looking for these three stones that play an important part in the desert's history. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "Someone's looking for stones? There's a bunch in the back, if anyone needs any." Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "Someone is seeking the three valuable stones, an important part of the desert's history, sir! Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "It's like something out of a book! "When the three stones come together, an unknown tale will unfold..."' '''Melphina' : Noob Qsiti: "Someone is looking for the three valuable stones of the desert that details its past. What's that about?" : Bartender: "Don't you know? The desert has a long history. There are some who they've even seen the legendary tower (sic)." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Nagapur : Trendy Girl: "Someone is looking for these three valuable stones that have to do with the desert's past. Isn't that exciting? " : Bartender: "What one is destined to have will fall into his hands. It is up to him to recognize what he has when he has it." : Trendy Girl: "I wonder what's destined to fall into my lap." Royotia : Passionate Miner: "Some guy is looking for these three stones that're really important to the desert. Historically significant, or something. An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! Three stones... they belong to me! ...Okay, sorry. That's a lie." : Passionate Miner: "Not a funny joke!" : Bossy Man: "You seem to hold the Godstones. Then, go to the great tower in the desert, and offer them up there. You may learn a truth hidden for a millennium." :: Rush: "I hate history class." :: Bossy Man: "Hmph. In my day, we were shamed by our ignorance; we did not flaunt it." : or: :: Rush: "Sure, I'm game!" :: Bossy Man: "Excellent. Enter the Great Sand Sea, and go east of where the spear leads. Phantoms are mirrors that can reflect the truth. A word of advice: do not take your eyes from them, young Rush Sykes." ::: Rush: "Why do you know me?" ::: Bossy Man: "What was begun long ago much finally be brought to completion. That is all you need to know." :: or: ::: Rush: "Huh? Uhh...right." ::: Bossy Man: "Hmph." If the quest was suspended at any point... : Bossy Man: "Have you offered the Godstones?" :: Rush: "Going right now, promise." :: Bossy Man: "Go to the Great Sand Sea, and look east of the spear. This is your duty, Rush Sykes." : or: :: Rush: "Keep your pants on, pops." :: Bossy Man: "The three Godstones have borne witness to all of history. You cannot outrun destiny." After offering the three Godstones and defeating the Mantroskylo... : ?: "In a thousand years time, My flesh has rotted, My Memory faded, My heart has become hard as stone. Yet a piece of him remembers me still. These stones stand as proof of that. And with that simple knowledge, I remember the feel of him. Warm like morning sun against bare skin... Having felt that once more, I can rest forever... Yes... As my soul disappears, the curtain can finally fall on the Kingdom of Glenys. I no longer know the words to thank someone, yet thanks I extend. To yo, who taught me that within him, a part of me still lives... Waa...grrr.........." Then we're back in the pub! : Bossy Man: "Oho. Well done, son. You vanquished the queen's cursed body but saved her soul. Impressive. Here is something for your service. His Highness the Imperator should be very pleased. Then, I must take my leave. Take care to remember your true path..." Quest Log # Some guy in Balterossa asked to take three godstones to the altar of the desert tower. Ugh, that's way out in the Great Sand Sea... # Finally reached Flaumello Tower! Time to plop down those three rocks on the altar. The tower is so full of history. Exciting stuff! # All three stones were offered. I wonder what's going to happen... # We beat the Mantroskylo forces and saved Queen Flaumello's soul. Guess this finally is the end of the Kingdom of Glenys. Category:Quests